


Reunion

by Rainbow_Whale_Shark



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Awkward Romance, Biting, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, First Time, Frottage, Love Confessions, M/M, Marking, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Spoilers for Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 08:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Whale_Shark/pseuds/Rainbow_Whale_Shark
Summary: Five years later, Felix confesses his feelings for Sylvain.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this fanart on Tumblr and immediately thought: "Oh! I should write a fic!" So I did
> 
> https://kukumomosfw.tumblr.com/post/187728660527

Five years. That's how long it had been since the fall of Garreg Mach, since everything changed for the worse. Now here Felix was, back at school, reluctantly taking sweets from Mercedes and Annette, sneering at the boar (who was living up to that nickname), wondering just for a moment why Ashe and Dedue were missing from this reunion. 

Despite everything, he found himself searching the entrance hall for that mess of red hair, feeling his chest tighten as the thought the worst-- there, in the corner. 

Though it had been five years since Felix had seen anyone, it was Sylvain's glance that made his brow soften and his jaw unclench. 

"Hey there." Sylvain sauntered up to him in that carefree way, as if there wasn't a war going on, as if they hadn't been risking their lives daily. 

"Sylvain." Felix stated simply. 

"What, did you not miss me? I'm hurt." Sylvain's smile gave away the fact that he was not the slightest bit hurt. 

_I missed you more than you'll ever know_, is what Felix said in his mind. "Not particularly," is what came out of his mouth. 

"Sure." Sylvain, knowing Felix's cold mannerisms, winked at the shorter man. 

"Come with me," Felix curtly stated, not appreciating the way his peers were beginning to stare. 

Sylvain followed behind like a confused puppy, barely keeping up with the shorter man. They tried their best to ignore the snickers and stares of their former classmates, as it was clear that they were heading towards the dorms. 

"Felix, I-" Sylvain didn't get to say what he was going to, as he was suddenly shoved against the door to his old room. 

"I am not going to say this more than once," Felix growled. "I…missed you. More than I thought I would, because I…you know."

"You what?" Sylvain's voice was gentle, barely above a whisper; he was so close to Felix he could feel the heat radiating off of him. 

"It took me five years to realize this, but I…I care about you." Goddess, Felix felt so weak trying to say this. "I love you, alright? And I'm saying this because I realize that either or both of us could die at any time."

For once in his life, Sylvain was speechless. The blush on Felix's face was exquisite, and he intended to etch it in his mind permanently. 

"You look really fucking stupid with your mouth hanging open like that." Typical Felix, covering his vulnerability with insults and harsh words, meaning absolutely none of it. 

"Sorry about that," Sylvain laughed, reaching out to touch Felix's cheek. He flinched away before easing into his hand slowly. "I didn't want to tell you five years ago because I was afraid of how you'd react. I love you too. I think I always have, honestly."

"Then what was all that bullshit you pulled, getting with anything that was remotely humanoid?" Felix's tone was sharp, but he didn't pull away from the redhead. 

"I was trying to get my mind off of you. It didn't work, clearly." Sylvain leaned down a bit, but Felix was ten steps ahead of him, roughly grabbing him by the collar and yanking him into a searing kiss. 

Using one hand, Sylvain fumbled with the doorknob, the other wrapping around Felix's waist, pulling him closer and into the bedroom. They pulled away only when the door slammed shut behind them, breathless and disheveled. 

"I waited five years to do that," Sylvain stated smugly. 

"Yeah…" Felix sounded dazed, eyes fixated on Sylvain's lips and moving to his neck, eyeing him almost hungrily. 

"If you want me, you can have me." He took that gentle tone again, and something snapped within Felix. 

He nearly pounced on the larger man, insistently pushing him back towards the bed until they both topped on top of each other, Felix in Sylvain's lap. Their lips met again, Felix grazing Sylvain's bottom lip with his teeth until he moaned into his mouth. 

"Ahh-- you're voracious," Sylvain breathed, looking into his eyes. 

"Sorry…" Felix suddenly looked guilty, his hands still clinging to the other man's collar. 

"Now I didn't say that I'm not enjoying this, did I? Don't be afraid to manhandle me a bit." Sylvain winked and Felix snarled, silently wishing he'd be more serious. "Felix, do you really think I'm so much of a pushover that I wouldn't tell you if I didn't like something?" The fond smile Sylvain wore made Felix's heart skip a beat; it was an annoying feeling.

With another sour look, Felix tangled a gloved hand in Sylvain's hair, tugging back to reveal the pale skin of his neck. His other hand remained on the front of his armor, pulling it down. Sylvain laughed as Felix mouthed at his neck, sighed as he kissed, and groaned as he bit and sucked red marks all over his neck and collarbone. His hands remained around the black-haired man's waist, pressing their bodies together. 

"Guess-- mmm, guess I'm yours now." Sylvain chuckled as Felix redoubled his efforts, fumbling with both of their pants. 

"Off." He pulled away only briefly to grunt out this command, moving to the juncture of Sylvain's jaw and neck. There was no way Sylvain could cover these marks, but he didn't mind; it wouldn't have been the first time people had seen the knight covered in hickies. 

It felt like it took them ages to get their pants pulled down enough, but the reward was oh-so-sweet as their cocks brushed against each other. 

Sylvain threw off one of his gauntlets, and Felix let out a shuddering sigh when he felt his hand wrap around both of them, using their precum as lube to stroke slowly. They both looked down, perversely watching how easily they slid together. 

"Your hands are softer than I thought they'd be," Felix said, his breath catching as Sylvain brushed his thumb over the tips. "You should…train harder."

Sylvain didn't say anything, getting his vengeance with a particularly slow, yet hard stroke. He grinned at the way Felix whimpered, sighing quietly himself. 

Surprisingly, Felix came first, cursing under his breath when Sylvain rubbed him through it. He abruptly let go of Felix's cock, rubbing his own much faster until he gasped, releasing into his hand. 

They stayed there for a while longer, Felix delicately kissing Sylvain's face, a stark contrast to the many purple bruises littering his neck and collarbone. 

"While this gentle side of you is quite charming, you have to get off me so I can wash up." Sylvain gestured with his messy hand, causing Felix's nose to wrinkle. 

He stood up so Sylvain could head over to the basin, sitting back down on the bed as he listened to the water running. Felix heard a 'clunk' when Sylvain dropped the rest of his armor off, leaving him in his underclothes. He did the same, enjoying the cooler air on his skin. 

Felix sprawled himself out on the bed, relaxed for the first time in a long time. Sylvain moved to lay next to him, tangling their fingers together absently. 

"This shade of purple looks quite good on me," Sylvain began, gesturing to his neck. "I'll have to wear it more often."

Felix smacked his shoulder half-heartedly, the small smile on his face barely visible.

**Author's Note:**

> They're dummies and I love them.


End file.
